This invention relates to a head supporting and immobilizing apparatus, and in particular to an apparatus suitable for holding a patient's head at both a proper orientation and tightly during surgery or examination by a treating physician.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,957,262, detailing an invention developed by one of the inventors of the present application, is directed to a helmet-like device for supporting and immobilizing a patient's head during ocular surgery or treatment by a physician. As explained in that patent, it is important that the head be immobilized so that inadvertent motion does not interfere with the delicate surgical procedures being performed by a treating physician during surgery. Furthermore, it is important that the patient's head be held at a proper orientation to avoid undue strain and fatigue of the physician during the delicate surgical procedures, which can involve substantial periods of time.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,018,217 and 4,390,011 disclose armrests for a surgeon during ocular surgical procedures. However, the rests are generally for the hands, and no means of immobilizing the patient's head are provided.